InuShiroi
by KajiMadoushi
Summary: Le monde de Inuyasha maintenant dans le futur!Les humains et les démons qui vivent ensemble!c'est super non!
1. Dernière journée de vacancesépeurante

Bonjour tous le monde,ceci est ma nouvelle histoire toujour en rapport avec inuyasha .Sauf que cette fois ci Inuyasha et sont entourage sont dans le futurs.Je vous explique j'ai crée un monde ou il y a des humains et des démon qui vivent en 's'imbiose'(qqchose comme sa lol)Alors voila le nom de la ville c'est Shakito je vais écrire comme si c'étais moi qui parlais.Oh en pensant mon personnage s'appèle InuShiroi,c'est la jumelle de Inuyasha elle est de 10mins plus jeune.Elle vit avec Inuyasha et Sesshomaru dans une belle maison(pas un palace.  
Elle a les cheveux court comme Sakura apart qu'elle ne ce fait pas de petite couette et qu'ils sont argenté,elle possède le même style de cheveux que Inuyasha cad deux grosse mèche qui cache le fait qu'elle n'est pas des oreilles d'humains.  
Ce qui est du reste vous le découvrirez dans l'histoire.J'espere que vous l'apprécierez.Sayonara.  
  
Dernière journée de vacances...terrorisante!  
  
Bibip Bibip Bibip  
HEY BON MATIN TOUS LE MONDE,ICI HIRUSHI SUR LES ONDES DE MAIS QUEL MATIN!CE MATIN DE LA BONNE MUSIQUE POUR VOUS RÉVEILLEZ  
'PAF'  
-mmmmmm Je déteste quand il commençe de cette manière grrr(ce lève du lit et va vers la salle de bain attachée a ma chambre)  
Bonjour,je m'appelle InuShiroi Tomoki,élève de lycée Modotaki.Demain j'entre en dernière année.J'ai hâte de revoir mes amis.  
(sort de la chambre de bain habillée d'un uniforme de restaurant,la robe es bourgogne a manche courte gonflé,la robe est courte elle arrive peut-etre a 20cm au-dessus des genoux,il y a un petit noeud papillon noir et un tablier noir)  
-Vous vous demandez surment ce que je fait habillée comme sa,et bien je travaille dans un restaurant a peut-être 20mins de marche de la maison il es très reconnu et ont y sert les meilleurs lait-frappée jamais fait hihi.  
-Bon je vais aller préparée le petit-déjeuner.  
TAP TAP TAP  
mmmm sa sens...les omelettes au jambon fromage?Qu'es-ce que sa veut dire?  
(entre dans la cuisine)  
-Tu sais tu n'est pas oubligée de faire tout se bruits juste pour nous aviser que tu es réveillée.  
  
Sesshomaru :  
Lui c'est Sesshomaru mon frère aîné,il va entreprendre sa deuxième année universitaire en criminalogie.Il ne faut pas ce laisser berner pas son aspect froid et sec,sous cette carapace il y a un homme qui sait prendre soin de sa famille et qui s'inquiète quand quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.Mais c'est drôle j'ai l'impression qu'il a encore grandi.  
(Sesshomaru approche et tent une lettre, je luis arrive même pas au épaule!(o0 )  
Es-ce possible d'être aussi grand?  
  
-Tien c'est pour toi.  
-C'est de qui?(regarde la lettre)  
Mizao Kentaki  
-YOUPPI!UNE LETTRE DE KENTAKI YAHOUUUU!  
Mizao Kentaki :  
C'était mon professeur de musique quand j'allais a l'école primaire,graçe a lui je me suis découver un talent pour la musique et le chant.Mais quand je suis arrivé en dernière année du primaire il est parti pour enseigner la musique dans les pays sous-dévelloper.  
Dire que c'était mon premier amour awwwww(rougit)Depuis nous nous écrivons de temps en temps.  
  
-Contente d'avoir eu une lettre de ton cher amour de vie?  
  
(toute rouge)C-ce n'est p-pas mon am-mour de vie...  
  
-Hmp c'est prêt.  
(commence a manger)  
BANG!!!AIEEEEE(un aie lointain)  
  
-Il est tomber du lit?  
  
-Possible  
TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP (Inuyasha entre en furit dans la cuisine une grosse marque rouge au visage)  
-Inuyasha qu'es-ce qu'il y a?  
(je me retien de rire)  
-Shiroi!C'EST TOI QUI A MIT MON RÉVEIL A 7H!  
-(retien son rire)Possible.  
-NE TOUCHE PLUS JAMAIS A MON RÉVEIL MATIN JE VEUT DORMIR MOI!  
-Hey tu saura que c'est la dernière journée de vacance tu devrais en profiter plutôt que de dormir.  
-JUSTEMENT JE VOULAIS FAIRE LA GROSSE MATINÉE!  
-Mais tu ne sera pas capable de te lever demain si tu fais la grosse matinée.  
-Feh de toute façon je suis réveiller alors je ne peut plus me rendormir...miam des omelletes jambon-fromage.  
(s'installe a coté de moi)  
soupir(bizarre)  
Inuyasha :  
C'est mon frère jumeaux,parreseux et grognon il est vraiment tout le contraire de moi.Il va également en dernière année au lycée Modotaki je me demande bien comment il à fait pour ce rendre jusque la mais bon.C'est vrai que de la manière que je le présente je donne l'impression de le détester,au contraire,Inuyasha est sans doute la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.Même avec tous les coups durs qu'il peut me faire et ces obstination quand il sait que j'ai raison.Derrière ça ce cache un jeune homme avec un grand coeur et timide,oui oui.  
Il dit qu'il aimerait un jour partir sa propre compagnie de pâtes(il adore trop sa les pâtes).Vous savez quoi,notre chere Inu a présentement une copine(ouuu deux amoureux sa ce colle sa ce colle deux amoureux..)Vous la découvrivez sans doute plus tard.  
  
(Après le petit-déjeuner)  
-Bon moi j'y vais le restaurant ouvre a 8h.  
-Tu veut que je te reconduise?  
-Non merci Sesshou je préfère marcher,faire un peu d'exercise ne me fera pas de tort.  
(pendant que je met mes soulier)  
-Qu'aller vous faire aujourdhui?  
-Je garde de 12h and 17h.  
-Ma ouif...quei?  
-Pardon?Inuyasha nous ne possédons pas tous le peu de mentalité requise pour déchivrer ton language de bouge pleine.  
-peh..gulp...j'ai dit...qui tu garde?  
-La petite Rin.  
-La fille qui habite au coin de la rue?  
-oui.  
-Elle est tellement mignone!  
-et toi Inuyasha que fait tu aujourdhui?  
-Surment qu'il va dormir.  
-LA FERME SESSHOMARU  
-Je sais pas ce que je vais faire aujourdhui,je vais peut-etre appeler Kagome et lui demander d'aller quelque part.  
-D'accord.Ah!Il faut que je file!A ce Soir! CLAP.  
  
(Au restaurant)  
-Je suis la!  
-A te voila enfin,j'ai eu peur que tu ne vienne pas.  
-Bonjour Tan.  
-Bon matin Inushiroi.  
-Bon écouter il va y avoir un brunch...(voila vous avez assisté a ce qu'un matin dans la famille des Tomoki et mon père?.Mon père es un diplomate,il voyage souvent a traver le monde il n'est donc pas souvent disponible.Alors donc ma journée de travail a passer bien et sans problème.Sauf quand il y a eu ce drôle de gars qui es arrivé et qui ma menaçé.)  
  
(flash back)  
-Passer une bonne journée Monsieur!  
-Oui? que puis-je faire pour vous (dis-je a ce garcons au regard appeurant avec une expression de perversion mélangée avec du desir fou)  
-Je peut vous aider?  
-Peut-être  
-Huh?  
-Dit moi donc(s'approche,il est maintenant a quelques centimètre de mon visage)es-ce que sa te dirait,apres ton travail,on pourrait aller chez moi...la je te montrerais les peintures que j'ai fait sur mon mur de chambre.  
(commence a avoir peur)  
-Euhh,je suis désolé mon travail ne consiste pas a me trouver un petit ami.  
-qui te dit que c'est sa que je veut!  
-euh rien...enfin juste pour dire que je ne peut pas.  
-Ah ouais pourquoi donc?tu crois que je vais te blesser?te kidnapper et te tuer?  
-....non.  
(attrape le cou par en arrière et approche mon visage du sien pour m'embrasser,il me tien fermement)  
-Hey!  
(lache prise)  
-Laissez la tranquille,allez sortez maintenant ou j'appelle la police!  
-hm(tourne son regard sur moi)Tu les a prévenu hein?T'est qu'une petite saloppe!  
(moi terrorisé)  
-Bon sa y est j'appele la police.  
-T'est qu'une saloppe,vien ici que je te tue!  
-AHHHHHHHH (moi terrorisé,moi juste reculé du comptoir un peu)  
-Oh la mon jeune ami on se calme.  
(le patron vien t'intervenir,il est du genre grand et bien batti ;))  
-Je vous prierais de bien vouloir quitter mon restaurant et de laisser mes employés tranquille.  
(le gars me regarde toujours avec se regard de fou puis tourne les talons et se dirige vers la porte mais juste avant de sorti il me lance un dernier regard et dit)  
-Toi je te veux et je t'aurais croit moi.  
(sur ce il s'en va)  
-Inushiroi!Inushiroi!  
-Hein?  
-Tu na rien?Il ne ta pa toucher au moin?  
-N-n-non...enfin j-je.  
-Tu a l'air sous le choc,tu veux que je te laisse le reste de la journée?  
-Non,non j-je vais juste allez....prendre ma pause.  
(rentre dans les cuisines)  
  
(A la fin de mon travail)  
-Inushiroi?  
-Oui?  
-Il est 15H,tu peut partir.  
-Ah...d'accord.  
-Azuki fini en même temps que toi,veut tu qu'elle te racompagne chez toi?  
-Huh..non c'est beau.(Voyez j'ai un gros problème,je déteste demander de l'aide (soupir))  
  
(Sur la route)  
-Mais qu'es-ce qu'il me voulais celui-la?Je revois encore son terrible visage,ce qu'il pouvait me faire peur.  
  
(De retour a la maison)  
Clap  
-JE SUIS RENTRÉE!  
-Seshomaru?Inuyasha?  
-Huh?(remarque note sur le miroir a l'entré)  
Shiroi.Seshomaru garde Rin retour ver 17h,Inuyasha sorti avec Kagome retour inconnue.  
- (-.-')inconnue hein?  
  
-Voyon les messages.  
Tic.  
Vous avez 4nouveaux messages.  
-Wo  
Premier messages:  
-Hey salut Shiroi c'est Sora!Comment va tu?J'espere tu n'a pas oublier que demain c'est la rentrée?Sa te dirait de me retrouver au coin de la rue du fleuriste?On pourra allez a l'école ensemble?Rappele moi a plus tard.Click  
Second messages:  
-Salut..euh Shiroi c'est Max.Bah voila je suis revenu de vacance et je me demandais si...ben si tu voudrais pas qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble se soir..c'est la derniere journée de vacance après tout.Si sa t'interresse rappele moi.A plus.Click  
(Rougit)  
-Bon alors j'ai des plans pour demain et ce soir,génial.  
Troisieme messages:  
-Oui Bonjour ici Mathilde Kamoshi la directrice du conseil d'organisation de l'école secondaire Modotaki,j'appele pour Mademoiselle Inushiroi Tomoki.  
C'est pour vous apprendre que vous avez été sélectionner pour faire parti du spectacle de la fête de la rentrée des classes.Si vous tenez toujours a y participer veuiller me rappeler au plus vite.Merci bonne journée.Click  
-YAHOUUUUUU GÉNIAL C'EST TROP HOOOOOTT  
Message Suivant:  
ALLO SHIROI!!!ALLO SHIROI!C'EST TSUMI ET LYLY!TU SAIS QUOI?ON A ÉTÉ CHOISSIS AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! TU TE REND COMPTE ON VA PARTICIPER AU SPECTACLE DE LA RENTRÉE.C'EST TROP,AH OUI VRAIMENT.IL VA FALLOIR QU'ON CE RASSEMBLE ET QU'ON SE PRATIQUE AVANT LE SPECTACLE.OUAIS ON C'EST PAS BEAUCOUP VU PENDANT LES VACANCES!AH NON VRAIMENT!ALLEZ RAPPELE MOI..ET MOI.BYE BYE.CLICK.  
-('-')Elle changeront jamais. 


	2. Premiere journée d'école

Première journée d'école  
  
-mmmmm (ce redresse sur le lit et regarde dans la chambre sombre puis ce tourne vers le cadran pour regarder l'heure)  
-6:40.  
-Woa...(ce lève et va vers garde-robe pour sortir un uniform d'école)  
Description de l'uniforme:La jupe arrive en haut des genoux et es rouge noir.La chemise est blanche et a le logo de l'école brodés sur la manche du coté gauche.La cravate de Shiroi es carrotés rouge,noir et blanc.  
-Click.HEY BON MATIN TOUT LE MONDE ICI HIRUSHI SUR LES ONDES DE MAIS QUEL MATIN!ENCORE SE MATIN DE LA BONNE MUSIQUE POUR VOUS RÉVEILLEZ ON VA COMMENÇÉ AVEC !PAF!  
-ARGH APRES SA ON CE DEMANDE POURQUOI LES GENS SONT STRESSÉ LE MATIN?  
(sort de la chambre,qui en passant est situé au grenier mais est très jolie et très grande)  
TAP TAP TAP  
-Woa tous le monde dort encore?  
(se rend jusqu'a la cuisine,ouvre les rideaux et se tourne pour ouvrir le réfrigérateur)  
  
-Bon qu'es-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour le petit-déjeuner?  
  
(regarde la nourriture,prend le contenant de lait,des oeufs et de la margarine.Dépose le tout sur le comptoir,va vers le placard a nourriture et sort de la farine et de la farine a tarte.)  
  
-Rien de mieux pour partir l'année que des bonne crêpes avec beaucoup de sirop...miammmmm (commence a préparer le mélange a crêpe,les cuits et mets 3 piles de crêpes dans 3 assiettes et met un couvert sur 2 assiette pour garder la chaleur)  
-Tien la cuisine es encore intact?  
-Huh?Mais de quoi tu parle Seshou?  
(Les 2 prend une assiette et vont s'asseoir a la table)  
-Tout le monde sait que Shiroi près d'un fourneaux c'est explosif.  
-Hey!Tu saura que des crêpes c'est pas sorcier a faire, et puis d'abort si je suis si nul que sa pourquoi tu mange MES crêpes hein?  
-Quand tu es désespérer tu saura qu'on peut avaler n'importe quoi.  
-Grrrr  
-Alors?Et ta soirée d'hier,vous vous êtes amusés?  
-MMm oui.  
(C'est vrai hier soir je suis aller chez mon ami Max,c'était vraiment bien de le revoir il ma tellement manqué pendant les vacances.On a parler de tout et de rien puis il m'a montré les nouveau accord qu'il a apprit a la guitare pendant les vacances.Hé oui Max joue de la guitare,en fait avec d'autre amis,nous formons un groupe,nous n'avons pas encore de nom mais beaucoups de gens nous on vus en prestation et on beaucoup aimés.Pour le spectacle de la rentrée nous allon jouer notre nouvelle chanson elle s'appele DAKISHIMETE.Je ne joue pas d'un instrument en particulier,moi je chante.Pour en revenir a Max,il joue de la guitare depuis qu'il a 10ans si je me souvien bien,il est vraiment doué)  
-(baillement)Bonjour tous le monde  
-Bonjour  
(sort de sa rêverie)  
-Ah bonjour Inu,qu'es-ce qu'il y a tu es tombé du lit?  
-Ah ah très drôle,joue pas l'innocente avec moi Shiroi je t'avais dit de ne plus toucher a mon réveil matin!  
-Oui je sais.Pourquoi tu me dit sa?  
-Parce que je t'avais formellement interdit d'y toucher et devine quoi ce matin un réveil bruyant ma sorti de mes rêves ENCORE.  
-Ah cette fois-ci je n'y suis pour rien je te le jure.  
-Alors comment sa se fait que mon réveil est sonné?  
-Euh.  
-Peut-être que si tu avais bloqué la sonnerie elle n'aurais pas sonner.  
(eclate de rire)  
-Ahahahah ne...ne me dit pas que tu a oublier de bloquer la sonnerie ahahahahah  
-Argh c'est de ta faute pareil Shiroi grrr.  
(il appercois les crêpes,renifle puis prend son assiette et se dirige vers sa place)  
-Comment tu savais qu'il n'avais pas bloqué la sonnerie Seshou?  
-Je ne le savais pas,je l'ai deviné,il y a qu'Inuyasha pour faire sa.(jette un regard amuser sur Inuyasha)  
-Oh Seshou tu exagère et puis tu la acuser sans savoir que c'étais vrai.  
-Mais sa l'étais.  
-Oui mais.  
-Bon a table.(inuyasha es a moitié endormi c'est pour sa qu'il a pas riposter d'Acc?En pensant il c'est couché habillé avec son uniform qui consiste en pantalon rouge noir et chemise blanche)  
-Euh  
-Quoi?Qu'es-ce qu'il y a?  
-rien,rien.  
-Alors ta petite soirée avec ton beau Max comment c'était?  
(rougit jusqu'au oreille)  
-Pourquoi tu dit sa comme sa?Tu en parle comme si on sortais ensemble.  
-C'est pas vrai?  
(maintenant un million de ton de rouge)  
-N-non.  
-Feh vous vous connaissez depuis toujours et vous sortez pas ensemble,pathetic VLAM!(inuyasha vien de ce recevoir un coup de point sur la tête et je sort de la pieçe)  
(rentre dans sa chambre,attrape son sac d'école et resort,descend,puis se rend a la porte d'entrée)  
-Tu va déja a l'école Shiroi?  
-Je vais retrouver Sora au coin de la rue ou il y a le fleuriste.  
-Inuyasha tu ne va pas a l'école toi aussi?  
-J'ai pas besoin de 'papa Seshomaru'pour me le rappeler tu sais.  
-Hmph,fait comme tu veux,Shiroi?  
-Oui?  
-Tu te rappele que je ne viendrais presque plus dormir ici?  
-Ah(triste)  
-Tu le sais bien,dès que l'université commençe je dois être constamment présent et étudier c'est pour sa que j'ai cet appartement au campus.  
-Oui...c'es vrai(visiblement déçu)  
-Tu ne va pas venir diner?  
-Non  
-Dommage.  
-Bon c'est pas que c'est ennuyant votre affaire mais moi je veux pas être en retard alors j'y vais.A plus.Clap  
-HEY REVIEN IÇI INU.  
-Tu ferais mieux d'y aller toi aussi.  
-Huh..oui,bye Seshou prend soin de toi et surtout appèle.  
-Je le ferais.Bonne journée.  
-Bonne journée.Clap.  
(juste au moment ou je sort Inuyasha sort du garage avec son scouter et part)  
(Moi je prend mon vélo,l'école n'est pas très proche de la maison)  
  
(plus tard)  
-Hey Sora!  
(une jeune fille au cheveux rouge feu court au épaule,aux yeux noir intense,avec des oreilles de renard,et quand même grande se retourne)  
-Hey Shiroi!  
(je decend de mon vélo et lui saute au cou)  
-Comment va-tu!On ne s'est pas vu de l'été au complet!Tu ma manquée!  
-Toi aussi tu ma manquée,euh hihi  
-???Qu'es-ce qu'il y a de drôle?  
-Tu a pris quelque centimètre dit donc.  
-Pour vrai!  
-Oui oui,regarde tu m'arrive au nez.  
-Pourquoi parce que avant je t'arrivais sous le nez?  
-Hahaha contente d'aprendre que tu n'a pas perdu ton sens de l'humour.  
-Oui.  
(reprennent la route vers l'école)  
Sora Zihatahiishi  
On est copine depuis,ouf le jardin d'enfant,de ce que je me souvienne nous avons toujours été amie.Elle est vraiment gentille,souriante et encourageante.Le fait qu'elle soit grande lui a permit de devenir une athlète,sa spécialité c'est la course de haies.  
Dans le groupe de musique elle est Bassiste,elle en joue depuis qu'elle a 12ans environs.Je dirais qu'elle a une sorte de don spéciale car on dirait que chaque fois que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi ou chez quelqu'un d'autre elle le devine,ce qui fait qu'elle est toujours la quand on a besoin d'aide.)  
  
-Alors qu'a tu fais de tes vacances?  
-Ah et bien...(nous avons parler de nos vacances et de notre place dans le spectacle jusqu'a l'école)  
  
(arrivé a l'école)  
-J'ai hâte de voir si nous serons dans la même classe.  
-Oui moi aussi,tien voila Lyly.HEY LYLY!  
(une fille avec des lulus montés,cheveux blond et rose,aux yeux bleu ciel et un peu plus grande que moi se retourne)  
-HEY SHIROI,SORA!  
(Lyly accourt vers nous et nous saute au cou)  
-WOW COMMENT ALLEZ VOUS LES FILLES,ON C'EST PAS VU DE TOUT L'ÉTÉ(oui bon sa se répète mais c'est pour un petit moment de retrouvaille)  
-Oui c'est géniale de te revoir Lyly  
-Je suis d'accord,comment se sont passé tes vacances a la campagne?  
-Pas mal(sur ce les 3 se dirigent vers l'interieur de l'école et vont vers la bibliothèque)  
-Ou sont Tsumi,Max,Hideki et Eriol?  
-Je sais pas,peut-être qu'on va les voirs une fois dans la bibliothèque.  
-Non pour vrai?  
-Ouiii  
-Ce qu'on peut apprendre des choses avec toi Lyly hihi.  
-Hey tu sais que tu es aggaçante parfois Shiroi?  
-Quoi mais c'était une blague rien de plus.  
-Non non essaie pas je ne suis pas sotte Shiroi je sais reconnaitre une insulte quand j'en entend une.  
-Mais..mais..Lyly voyons...(sur ce je la supplie de me pardonner,et après elle éclate de rire disant comment je suis drôle quand je supplie pour rien( -.-')que d'abus de ma naiveté)  
  
Lyly Aratameshi  
Une personne pleine de joie et de vie,elle ne perd pas une minute et es toujours prête a faire la fête.Je la connais également depuis le jardin d'enfant et je ne m'en suis jamais tanné,elle nous arrive toujours avec un quelque chose de différent,cette fois-ci...des cheveux blond et rose,parlez d'un sens de l'imagination et de l'originalité.  
Elle ne joue d'aucun instrument,comme elle dit elle serais même pas capable de jouer du trombonne lol,ce qui la mets a la position chant comme moi,elle fait la voix de dessus...tous sa pour dire que c'est vraiment quelqu'un Lyly.Toujours la pour vous remonter le morale)  
  
(un fois dans la bibliothèque)  
-Alors vous les voyez?  
-Moi je vois rien,grrr pourquoi tous le monde es si grand?  
-Hihi  
-Ya rien de drôle.  
-Bah Shiroi tu n'a qu'a essayer de voir pour des cheveux vert lime,sa reflète sa il y a personne comme sa dans l'école.  
-Haha c'est vrai  
-La!Je les vois!  
-Ou sa?  
-Derrière toi Lyly  
-(ce retourne)Hey Eriol!Je vous avais dis que ses cheveux réfletais hein -Oui sa pour réfléter il réflète.Tu va bien Eriol?  
-Super et vous?  
-Super aussi.Bonjour Max.  
(Max sort de sa rêverie)  
-Huh..ah bonjour tous le monde(rouge en passant).  
  
Eriol Tekimato  
Qu'es ce qu'on ferais sans Eriol?On ferais rien!Mon cher ami est plus qu'unique.Il a toujours des solutions a tout c'est incroyable.Sa gentillesse et son honnêteté c'est sa qui fait son charme,sans parler de sa coupe de cheveux,des cheveux vert lime toujours pointé dans les airs,ses cheveux défi les lois de la gravité!C'est pas tout,Eriol est notre second guitariste,il en joue depuis qu'il a 12ans,lui et Max adorent s'échanger des solos pendant les spectacles hihi.  
  
Max Himaashito  
Je l'ai déja présenté au début mais je n'es pas tout dit.Max et moi somme ami vraiment depuis toujours,nos parents sont des amis de longue date et bien sur quand nous sommes nés ils se sont empressé de nous faire jouer ensemble.Je ne regrette rien du tout.En fait je doit avouer que ses cheveux noir ébène qui lui tombe dans le visage et ses yeux verts forêt me font basculer dans un autre monde.Il a une de ces façon de me regarder qui me fais croire que tout est bien dans le monde.J'adore sa présence,sa me rassure quand tout ne va pas.Avec son allure et ses petites oreilles d'humain pointu il a l'air d'un petit démon loll.)  
  
-Alors et vos vacances?  
-Es-ce que je suis la seule qui n'est rien fait de mes vacances!  
-Je crois que oui Shiroi.  
-Hey tu n'a pas rien fait,tu a travailler.  
-Ah ouais tu a travailler?  
-Ou sa?  
-Au restaurant ATEKI,vous savez celui ou ils font les meilleurs lait-frappée de la ville.(se vante)  
-Woa sa doit payer!  
-Oui !  
-Chanceuse.  
-Hey regarder la-bas c'est Tsumi et Hideki,HEY TSUMI,HIDEKI,PAR IÇI!  
-(--') Tu sais Lyly on aurait pu juste aller les voirs.Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque souvien toi.  
  
Tsumi Matahishi  
Cette fille est surment la plus douce,compréhensible et gentille fille de l'univers.Non seulement elle est serène mais en plus avec ses cheveux violet qui lui arrive au bas du dos et qui lui cache le visage et ses yeux mauve elle a encore plus l'air serène.Ses lunettes lui ajoute un air intello mais mignon intello lol.Beaucoup disent qu'elle es mystérieuse et gracieuse,tout les garcons lui court après.Ce que j'aime le plus chez elle c'est son ouverture d'esprit,avec elle ont peut parler de tout sans être gêner et lui poser tout plein de questions car des livres elle en lis sa lui donne donc beaucoup de réponse a nos questions(abus).Dans le groupe elle est au clavier c'est elle qui s'occupe d'un rythme avec le drummeur)  
-Bonjour les amis  
-Hey a ce que je vois toute la bande es rassemblé,on va pouvoir casser la baraque!  
Tlm:(-.-')  
  
Hideki Horameshi  
Que dire de lui?Apart qu'il est du genre bagarreux et que sa peut être inquiétant parfois,ou alors qu'il est le drummeur du groupe celui sur qui repose le rythme.Avec ses cheveux blond et ses yeux bleu il a l'air de rien mais si on l'énerve trop sa peut mal tourner,quoi que sa forme musculaire peut prouver comment il peut être fort.Beaucoup ont peur de lui a l'école même que parfois certain d'entre nous se font demander comment on fait pour se tenir avec lui.Ce qu'on leurs répond?C'est simple:Si vous arrétiez d'inventer toutes sortes de rumeurs a sont sujets et si vous étiez un peu plus compréhensif vous verriez que sous sa il y a un ami fidèle et près a tout pour le bonheur de ses amis..  
  
-Es-ce qu'on pourrait attendre d'avoir nos horaires avant de casser l'école?  
-Hey Eriol ne l'encourage pas.  
-Bah voyons Sora c'est des blagues.  
-Oui je sais.Juste au cas ou.  
-Hey regarder ils vont commençer.  
-BONJOUR MONSIEUR LE DIRECTEUR!PASSER DE BELLE VACANCES?  
(tous le monde a un frisson de surprise qui les traversent)  
-Lyly on est dans un bibliothèque tu te rappèle?  
-Bah oui je sais bien,je voulais juste savoir c'est tout.  
-1,2,1,2  
-Bonjour chers élève de dernière année,j'espère que vous avez tous passer de belle vacances.  
-ET VOUS MONSIEUR LE DIRECTEUR AVEZ-VOUS PASSER DE BELLES VACANCES!  
-Lyly!  
-bah quoi?  
-hum hum..oui merci.Je continue.  
(Ainsi le directeur fit son habituel discour de début d'année,ensuite les professeurs ont appelés les élèves pour faire les groupes on a pas été très chanceux,seulement Hideki et Lyly ont été placés dans la même classe)  
(je regarde les livres qu'il y a sur les rayons en attendant que le groupe soit complet)  
-Hey Tomoki!  
(je me retourne et vois Kano un grand garcons d'au moin 6pied de haut)  
-Bonjour Kano.  
-C'est génial,on va être dans la même classe.  
-Oui c'est super.  
  
Hojo Kano  
Il a été dans mes classes depuis que je suis au lycée,il est vraiment gentil.Graçe a sa grandeur c'est l'étoile de notre équipe de basketball.Argh quand je suis a coté de lui j'attrape presque un mal de cou tellement je doit lever la tête pour lui parler.Il a les cheveux brun pâle et les yeux brun,depuis l'année dernière j'essaie de trouver ce qu'il a de si spécial,d'après Sora il a un quelque chose de spécial qui fais qu'il est merveilleux et le copain idéal -- a moin que sa soit des idées qu'elle se fait.Ah moi et les trucs d'amour sa fais 2 alors ne m'en parler pas!)  
  
(alors donc,la journée de la rentrée c'est déroulé vite,a 12h tous le monde étaient sortis.Seulement mes amis et moi devions allez rendre visite a la directrice du conseil d'organisation de l'école pour lui dire que nous allions être présent a la fête.Après quoi nous sommes tous allez au petit restaurant pas loin de l'école.)  
  
(au restaurant)  
-Sa sera tout?  
-oui  
-D'accord.  
-pppahahahahahahah  
-Tu crois pas que tu y ait aller fort Hideki?  
-Ahaha tu a vu le regard qu'elle ma lancer?  
-Tout de même,moi aussi je t'aurais lancer se regard si il avait fallu que tu me fasse sa au restaurant!  
-Ah Shiroi,faut s'amuser dans la vie,relaxe.  
-Pff relaxer,tu saura que je suis relaxe déja,seulement étant moi même serveuse dans un restaurant je sais ce qu'elle ressent.  
-Elle a raison,la pauvre elle avait l'air tellement mélanger et désorienter.  
-Parfait c'était le but.  
-Ah lui.  
-Je me demande comment il sont leurs frites ici?  
Tlm:(o.0)  
-Bah quoi c'est vrai.  
-Aahahahahh ce que tu peux en sortir des bonnes Lyly hahahaha  
-Dit ce que tu veux Hideki,mais moi au moin mes blagues sont drôle pour vrai.  
-hihihi(tous le monde est comme,c'est vrai qu'elle était bonne la blagues)  
-Hey apart de sa ce n'étais même pas une blagues,c'était une vrai question!  
Tlm:(-------')  
-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Max?Tu n'a rien dit encore.  
(sort de sa rêverie en entendant ma voix,puis rougit quelque peu)  
-Euh,je..pensait.  
-Ah bon.Sa avait l'air serieux,vu le regard que tu avais.  
-Sa se voyait tant que sa?  
-Ben...  
-HEY DE QUOI VOUS PARLEZ?VOUS VOULEZ PARTAGER AVEC NOUS!  
-On disait rien de spécial.  
-Ah bon...  
-Alors,sa vous dirait qu'on se retrouve ce soir pour pratiquer?  
-C'est vrai,même si le spectacle est dans 2semaines il faut se pratiquer.  
-Moi ce soir c'est parfait.  
-MOI AUSSI  
-pareil pour moi  
-Ce soir c'est beau.  
-Moi aussi.  
(tous le monde se retourne vers moi qui n'a rien dit encore)  
-Shiroi?  
-Je suis entrain de réfléchir,je ne me souvien plus si je travaille ce soir.  
-Je te souhaite de ne pas travailler.  
-Non je ne travaille pas ce soir c'est vrai,mon patron ma accordée un petit congé.(se souvien soudain pourquoi ce congé,a cause du méchant)  
-Ah bon?Pourquoi sa?  
-(ce remémore la scène)  
-Shiroi!Es-ce que sa va?  
(revient sur terre)  
-Huh...oui..je vais bien...merci  
-Tu a eu l'air pétrifié pendant un instant.  
-Oh,je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétés.Ce soir c'est beau.  
-YOUPI(Lyly saute a mon cou)  
-AAAH pourquoi cette soudaine monté d'adrénaline?  
-J'ai eu peur qu'on doivent répéter sans toi,tu sais bien que sans toi, sa sonne moin bien.  
-Bah non tu chante bien sans moi.  
(les plats arrivèrent et tous le monde mangea,puis tous le monde rentra chez eux apart pour Lyly qui vint chez moi)  
  
Ah ben dit donc,il est long lui!Ouf je m'en rendait même pas compte.Bon juste un message pour vous dire merci de m'encourager autant pour celui-ci que pour mon histoire sur Itana,j'ai vraiment quelque chose avec les jumeaux et tout lol.En pensant si vous voulez savoir la chanson DAKISHIMETE existe vraiment,je me suis basé sur sa pour formé le groupe et tout alors si vous avez un moyen pour aller la télécharger il suffit d'inscrire Maaya Sakamoto.Si vous arrivé a l'entendre la voix aigu c'est Lyly,la deuxieme voix c'est Shiroi(moi,pour vrai quand je chante sa ressemble a sa mais en laid)et la voix de garcon qu'on entend le plus c'est Max.  
Bon je vous laisse.Sayonara. 


End file.
